Hadrien (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'Morning:' "Morning, player. Yawn... Heh... I'm still sleepy..." *'Afternoon:' "Having a good afternoon, player?" *'Evening:' "What a lovely evening, player!" *'Night:' "Can you tell me something, player? Does eating before bed really cause bad dreams?" ' ' *"Man, climbing up and down this mountain takes a lot out of me..." *"You know Emily's brother? It's Guillaume. Guillaume!! He comes and provokes me. He tells me not to hit on Emily. What's this about?" *"Now, about Mr. Oliver... He shows up everywhere. He'll show up right next to you from out of nowhere. It can be really surprising!" *'Ignoring Him:' "Wow, player! It's so good to see you again! Do I look like I've changed much since the last time we met? Really? That's strange. 'Cause I added another nap to my daily routine." *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Whoa, a pet! And it's so friendly to you! How cute!" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "This looks great. Makes me want a pet of my own." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations and best wishes for your next adventure!" *'Lost a Contest:' "Ah, you lost? Well, don't let it get to you." *'Talk too Much:' "Will you buy something from my tent?" ' ' *'Favourite Gift:' "It's a Pineapple! Is it for me? Thanks. I really love it!" *'Loved Gift:' "Thanks for the wonderful gift! I'm so happy." *'Liked Gift:' "For me? Are you sure? Thanks!" *'Neutral Gift:' "Thanks. I like item!" *'Disliked Gift:' "Item? For me? Wow!" *'Hated Gift:' "Item? I can't say I really like it." *'Horror Gift:' "Almond Cookies? I don't like it much. Why did you give it to me?" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? But why...? Thanks, though!" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "You're a strange one. Giving this to me." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Can't take anymore. One is fine. I'll pass." ' ' *'White:' "O, hi. Did you come to visit?" *'Black:' "Yoo-hoo! What's up? Don't pass out from the heat." *'Blue:' "Yo, how's the land plot? Don't forget to take a break sometimes. It's pretty good here." *'Purple:' "No guests... Maybe I should become an idol too... Just kidding. I can't sing like you do, player." *'Yellow:' "You're the only customer here... It's not good for the shop, but I'm kind of happy about it." *'Orange:' "What's up? I was wondering how you are doing today. Why? I don't know..." *'Green:' "Hello, player. How is your farm? My tent is not going well, but I'm fine. I'm thinking about staying in this town so that I can stay with you." *'Pink:' "Out of all the boys in town, you chose me to be your husband... I feel so lucky to have you!" *'Dark Pink:' "Player, are you going to live here forever? There are many more cool places. Very different than here." *'Red:' "You're very tough. I'm nothing compared to you. My tent, my life... It's not cool." *'Rainbow:' "I would rather spend time with you, than face all the ages of the world alone. Love you, player." ' ' *'Early Spring:' *'Late Spring:' *'Early Summer:' "I love summer, so I move from a town to another following the sun. Player, do you like summer? I can take you to a nice town..." *'Late Summer:' "Summer is work time, so I'm busy. I move to the summer area, so I'm always busy." *'Early Autumn:' "The leaves are falling quietly." *'Late Autumn:' *'Early Winter:' "I can't stand this cold weather!" *'Late Winter:' ' ' *'Sunny:' *'Cloudy:' "Even when the sky's cloudy, don't get cloudy yourself. Try to cheer up." *'Rainy:' *'Snowy:' ' ' *'Fashion Contest:' "Uh, I'm not the best at dressing myself... I hope it's not obvious. It'd be cool if you picked me an outfit!" *'Talking on His Birthday:' "You remembered it was my birthday today! Awesome!" *'White Day:' *'Valentine's Day:' ' ' *'Before Married:' "Love is the master key that opens the gates of happiness. Getting engaged to the love of my life opens the gates of happiness for me." *'Expecting a Child:' "Hey, player. What are you doing here? I was suprised when I heard about the baby, but I'll be a good father." *'After Childbirth:' "I can't wait to help you with the baby. If you need anything at all, just talk to me!" *'First Child grows up:' "Child knows so much about so much. Makes me wanna read more..." *'Second Child grows up:' "I didn't have siblings growing up, so I'm a little envious!" *'Before Married:' "I wish you all the best in life as newly engaged couple. May you have success every day." *'Expecting a Child:' "The female one is going to make a wonderful mom!" *'After Childbirth:' "What a very lucky baby. Congratulations!" *'First Child grows up:' "I'm so happy to see Child grows up." *'Second Child grows up:' "Having a sibling really changes your whole perspective, I think." Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue